Upland
Upland 'is a video game by 1001 Spears. It is an action 3D platformer video game that is played along with "Warriors" who you can buy online. Synopsis The game begins with a tribe in Upland being ravaged by an enormous vortex. A tour guide named Tanner mentions the destruction of the "City of Light" and an individual called "Dillon". Suddenly, Dillon appears and proceeds to save the peasants still trapped in the neighborhood. Following the rescue, Dillon is introduced to the Ruins and the game's backstory is explained. The Upland Sensei Clan had protected Upland for as long as anyone could remember. Sensei Tanner, the last good Upland Sensei in Upland, and his Upland Warriors guarded the City of Light, a city of a big device that enriched the world and repelled the Maelstrom, the legendary force behind all evil. However, Eyeangle, a malicious Upland Sensei who attempted to destroy the City of Light in the past, returned from his banishment in Hell to destroy the City to rule Upland; as its emperor, knowing that Tanner has grown weak with age. The Warriors fought against Eyeangle's henchmen to protect the City of Light. As they won the battle, Eyeangle unleashed a mysterious monster that successfully destroyed the City, allowing The Maelstrom to take over and causing the warriors to be banished from their world. As they were drifted farther away from the magic of Upland, they flattened until they reached the internet, where they were turned into transactions as a result of that world bearing no magic. Sensei Dillon survived the destruction of the City of Light, but lost his gun, unable to fight the Maelstrom. He and then awaited for the arrival of a new Upland Sensei until one finally arrived: Dillon Guidesworth. To restore the Core of Light, however, Dillon must collect many mystical objects. Chief among them are the Eternal Elemental Sources: the sources of Flame, Water, Dirt, Atmosphere, Technology, Magic, Life and Zombies that exist in Upland. This is a large task, as Eyeangle is fast to notice and sends all of his henchmen out to kill Dillon and the warriors which he recruits along the way. Despite his best efforts (among them summoning eldritch mutants), Eyeangle fails to stop Dillon and (with the help of many other characters met along the way) the City of Light is restored. Humiliated and weakened, Eyeangle and Wolfgang retreat to Hell, Upland's most desolate area. Not wanting to leave anything to chance, Dillon and the warriors journey to Eyeangle's Castle, where they engage in an enormous battle against Eyeangle, his freaks and Fleshmesh, the very behemoth responsible for the City of Light's destruction, summoned by Dillon killing Tanner in the lava. In the end, Eyeangle is killed. While he is unconcerned about being banished again, Tanner, revived, informs him that he is being banished not to Hell, but to Earth. Dillon gladly sends Eyeangle to Earth, where he is apparently made the new punch bang of a terrorist association. Gameplay Dillon starts with three basic tools: a pickaxe for mining (used in later levels), a short sword for combat, and a hatchet for woodcutting. Several resources, notably treasure, can be found in underground caverns. Dillon begins with a limited amount of hit points and magic points, which can both be increased by finding certain pickups in levels. All items, may only be found in certain areas of the level, stored in common and rare containers, or dropped by certain hostiles. Dillon uses resources to make new items and equipment. Dillon also encounters several different hostiles in Upland, such as simple ice cubes, zombies, Illuminati, and various region-specific hostiles, all of which can be beaten more easily by buying warriors. The occurrence of certain hostiles depends on many factors including time, level, varying events, and player interactions. Dillon can fight against hostiles with blades, longbows, firearms, enchanted spells, and other weaponry. There are also levels where player also engages in boss fight with a number of different combat mechanics that can drop rare items and large amounts of treasure. All bosses in levels can be summoned by using certain items or destroying objects through the level. By completing specific goals (such as killing a boss or obtaining a pistol), players can attract non-person characters (NPCs) to occupy structures or rooms in the City of Light, such as a trader, nurse, or sorcerer. NPCs can be acquired by finding them throughout levels and will then reside in Dillon's city. Players may then buy or sell items and certain services from NPCs with coins found in the world. The game includes a currency system in the form of coins that can be primarily used to complete transactions with NPCs. Coins can be obtained by killing creatures, finding treasure, and selling items to NPCs. Warriors There are 32 standard warriors and 8 different elements under which characters are classified. The 8 elements are ''Magic, Water, Technology, Flames, Dirt, Life, Cloud and Zombie. When the characters are bought and selected, they appear in the game. The game has three characters to unlock for free – Dragon Monarch, Firearmer, and Fish Dish. Each character has specialized statistics in areas such as health and speed. The player can also find hats for the characters and Dillon, which further affect statistics. Special Elemental Toll Booths require a Warrior with the corresponding element to pass through. With two players, only one player needs to be controlling a Warrior of the correct element. In addition to the standard character figures that are available for purchase, there is also a "Wheel Spinning Game" after buying one with the chance to get a limited edition Golden, Silver, Crystal, Chrome, or Glowing versions of certain characters. DS Version This version of Upland is an action platformer unlike its console counterparts. Players need to complete levels by gathering quartz, which lets them unlock more levels. Each level is littered with quartz, obtained by going towards the end of the level, or by completing a variety of tasks, such as killing a certain number of hostiles, or finding items. Whenever the player finds a quartz, a hostile awakens and a time limit starts. They need to kill hostiles, and get clocks in the level to get more time to ward off the chasing hostile. Unlike other versions, characters can make a jump, and a double jump. This version of the game is set in a different realm in Upland called the Light Islands, and a different force of maelstrom is faced under the command of Flesh Mesh. Unlike the console versions, in the DS version you can freely unlock the Igniter, Wood Elf, and Moonlit Monarch. ESRB Rating Platform: PlayStation 3, Macintosh, Windows PC, Wii U Rating Category: T Content Descriptors: Blood & Gore, Mild Cartoon Violence, Mild Language, Use of Alcohol Rating Summary: '''This is an action platformer in which players assume the role of a man leading whimsical monsters that must save their world from a terrible adversary. Each playable character uses elemental attacks (e.g., Magic, Water, Dirt, Flames) to kill zombies, ice monsters, vultures, and flying Illuminati; for example, dragons can spit plasma, water monsters can shoot ice blocks, and stone creatures can toss boulders at hostiles, while the player uses blades and hatchets to slash at hostiles.During some sequences, players use targeting crosshairs to fire cartoon bullets at flying zeppelins; successful hits are accompanied by small explosions. Hostiles emit small drops of blood when struck, while other monsters burst into pieces when murdered. Dialogue contains profane material: words such as "b******d" and "d***he". Players can use power-up/enhancement items that include kegs, and mugs of ale; player's status indicates "drunk" in text occasionally. PEGI Rating/GRA Description Platform: PS3, Macintown, Windows PC, Wii U Rating: PEGI 12: Violence, Bad Language Advice for Consumers: Contains frequent mild violence and bad language. Brief Outline of the Game: Collect materials to build weaponry and defenses to stop a foe. Content-Specific Issues: Gameplay is mainly fighting, as well as collecting materials to upgrade weaponry - cutting down trees and mining to build The City of Light to protect you from hordes of the undead. You can also be attacked by small green ice cube oozes. All violence in the game is non-realistic although there are lots of blood effects and characters break up when killed. Also the characters are borderline undetailed. Language such as "bastard" and "douchebag" is used throughout. Secondary Issues/Information: Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore 7/10 * When you kill people, a hefty amount a blood squirts out. * You can decapitate people. * The Zombies' bones crunch when you murder them. * Illuminangle is an extremely bloody triangle that hovers around and kills people. * There are several enemies that are gruesome, such as the Walking Dead and the Dryad. Profanity 5/10 * Sh*t and slut are used by characters. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 4/10 * You can find barrels which are used to make beer, and you can get drunk. Frightening/Intense Scenes 4/10 * Some bosses will scare young children. * The Flesh Mesh will horrify some players. * There are nightmarish enemies. * Fine for ages 12 and up. Cast * Richard Madden as Eyeangle * Kenton Duty as Dillon Guidesworth * Lucas Grabeel as Tanner Guidesworth * Demi Lovato as Isis Nymph * TBA Actress as Alison Acupuncturist (Must be born in May 2001) * Mark Webber as TBA * Randal Orton as Alfred the Trader * Michael Eric Reid as Kill Instructor and Orodrostick * Randolph Harrison as Luigi the Painter * Sasha Grey as Flora the Stylist * Benedict Cumberbatch as Andre Arms Dealer * Devon Graye as Urist the Demolition Man * Matt Bomer as Hannibal the Dye Seller * Thomas Ian Nicholas as Bart Angler * Noah Munck as Nort the Gremlin Blacksmith * Tony Jaa as Shaman Abibe * Jimmy Kimmel as Sebastian Clothier * TBA Actor (Likely Isaac Frye) as Party Kid Common Sense Media * Age: 11+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Enjoyable but difficult game set in two dimensional world. * Platforms: PlayStation 3, Wii U, Windows * Price: $49.99 * Genre: Action/Adventure * Release Year: 2016 * Review: Parents need to know that Upland is a dungeon crawler beat em up with a high learning curve. There is a lot of moderate creature battling that involves slaying energy elements, blobs, and destroying the Living Dead, but the focus here is on exploration and discovery. Children will need to use reason and call upon their understanding of the real world to figure out how to obtain the things they need to rebuild a wreckage, from a basic shelter to -- if they choose -- to a sprawling abode filled with details and luxuries. With cemented objectives - albeit never hinted at - it is up to players to choose how to complete levels. * Educational Value: ⭐⭐ Children learn about geology, mining, crafting, building, and conservation in their highly creative mission. Children can also learn to investigate problems and logically figure out solutions, either alone or acting as a team. During this quest, they observe clues that later have utility,use different solutions, and figure out how items work together to be loyal. Astute players will also recognize how, with the passage of time, their relentless expansion leads to a damaged setting. Cooperative multiplayer play, in addition to being a blast, means kids can work collaboratively on levels and discover that problem solving is funner with a partner. Nonstop action and mild cartoon violence mesh with awesome team puzzle solving and strategy. * Positive Messages: ⭐⭐⭐ This game revolves around the twin themes of reason and creativity. Players are challenged to solve problems throughout levels using their own knowledge, and encouraged to use their imagination to design the City of Light. Major creature fighting is prevalent, but is presented in simple graphics and not sensationalized the way it is in several other games. The Warriors are self sacrificial allies, doing their best to save the planet. The game's only woman is depicted as powerful, destructive, and fearless (despite one man who is obsessed with dating her). * Positive Role Models: From "heroes" being alcoholics, murderers, and robbers, your set of Warriors are impractical role models. For example, the lunatic named Fire Armor, takes way too much pleasure in combat and murder. One main character is a vain, incorrigible tour guide. Another is a total coward. * Ease of Play: ⭐⭐ The first level takes players through the easiness of combat. However, this game is a little less approachable and intuitive than others in its genre due to its two dimensional presentation, awkward menu design, and stiff platforming controls. Difficulty settings are not included. The difficulty factor feels slightly inappropriate for this type of game; infuriatingly hard at some points. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ There is a ton of cartoon violence in the game, but it is all mild. Creatures -- hovering triangles, the Walking Dead, night crawlers -- attack the player's character regularly. Players and Warriors are forced to kill them with blades, guns, and magic. Attacks always result in wee sprays of blood being expelled. Hostiles grunt and groan when hit, and eventually vanish into limbs when killed. Should the player's avatar get killed, they will leave behind a tombstone with an inscription that embellishes the circumstance of the death, and must restart the level. Each Upland Adventurer has its own elemental attacks, which could mean anything from blasting flames or squirting saliva to throwing boulders or zapping blasters. Many of the superheroes carry weaponry. Be aware that, though the game has a light and multicolored sensibility, there are many horrifying scenes, in the form of jump scares. * Sex: A character wears no trousers, covering his naked legs. * Language: "Damn" is used in the literal sense, as in "Spears of Damnation" or "Damned for Eternity". * Drinking, Drugs & Smoking: ⭐ Sake is a consumable item. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ The game includes three warriors usable without purchase. In order to use more characters, you need to purchase them online. You will definitely need to do this if you need to access every area of the game, since only characters of certain elements can open certain gateways -- and the game only gives you access to three of the eight types of elemental characters. Throughout the game, you can preview other characters that are sold separately. You can also use codes from your characters to connect to the Upland Galaxy, a multiplayer online game. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Upland Category:1001 Spears Category:Bloody Category:Ripoffs Category:Adult Video Games Category:2016 Category:April Category:Teen Video Games